User blog:Inferand/Summoner's Awakening:The Beginning
"最高の戦士は最大の、また最も強いが、勇敢かつ最も謙虚ではない" "The best warrior is not the greatest, nor the strongest, but the bravest and most humble." -??? The japanese writing was added because I play Brave Frontier JP, and not Global. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Some people use a alarm clock to wake themselves up. Infer used a inter-dimensional Gate into another world to wake up on the morning of his big quest. He had been expecting the Gate for weeks on end. Lucius, the goddess who controlled the Gate, promised she'd send him to Grand Gaia as soon as she could. He'd almost given up hope, when at 6:00 AM that morning, the Gate appeared all loud and noisy. He got up, dressed as quickly as he could, and sharpened his sword, the Arcflame. He almost left when he forgot one thing. The 5 gems his friend, Karl, had given him earlier. "If you find a door sized Gate, be sure to place the 5 gems in the jewel shaped slots on the rim. If it works, a hero of Grand Gaia will appear to help you." He remembered those words from his Summoner's guide he had purchased a few weeks back. But he also remembered the footnote at the bottom of the page: "You can also occasionally capture units from inside vortexes within the Gate, or summon one on your own, if you're lucky." He hoped he'd be able to do the latter. He didn't have time go looking for a rare Gate in the middle of the night. Too late to test that theory, he thought to himself. He took one final look at the small village he lived in, on Elgaia. And he stepped inside the Gate. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Traveling through the Gate was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. One minute, worlds were flashing through his eyes, and the next, he was looking at an infinite sea of blackness with a single light in the middle of it all. Thankfully, he recognized the glowing light. "Lucius." he said. "It's nice to see you, but why did you pull me away from my destination.?" "To give you some advice, and some directions." she replied with a voice that sounded like a gust of wind. "First off, beware the power of the fallen gods. You may be powerful, yes, but as you are right now, they would easily defeat you. I suggest seeking out allies and friends as quickly as you can." "Secondly, I have sent my disciple, Tilith, to aid you the best she can. She may seem a bit......young, but I assure you, she is capable enough." "What do you mean by "Young"?" "You'll find out soon. Lastly, the thing you search for the most....it is in Mirvana, in the clutches of Zevalhua, the 3rd fallen god." At these words, Infer almost fell to his knees. The thing he most seeked....how had Lucius known? "Wait!" He said "Tell me more!" "I'm afraid I can't Infer......" She said, as her glowing form disappeared and Infer felt himself fall unconscious.............. ---------------------------------------------------------------- "Infer?" "Infer?" "INFER, WAKE UP!!!!!" Infer woke with a jolt. He looked around and all he could see was a large field with some burny's and other slimes roaming around. He could've sworn he'd awoke to a young female voice yelling "Wake Up!" "So, you finally woke up!" a young female said. Infer looked up to find a young girl floating above him. She was dressed in a white gown decorated with some simple colors, but what looked the most vibrant was her multicolored hair. All these factors led him to one conclusion. "You're Tilith, the disciple of Lucius, aren't you?" he asked. "Nice to be recognized. Am I correct in assuming you're Infer?" "Now I understand why Lucius said you were a bit young..." He muttered. "So, I guess we go now?" He asked, but suddenly he noticed the slimes that had been roaming had stopped their roaming and were now circling around him, and Tilith. Time to use my sword skills, he thought to himself, as he rushed at the slimes head-on. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "You're a summoner, right?" Tilith asked as she watched Infer destroy a legion of sparky's with a cold and calculating look on his face. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked as he killed a squirty and burny with one slice. "You should try summoning a unit! If you let me help you, I'll allow you to summon a decent unit without the need of a Gate. Just concentrate really hard on what you value most and a hero will appear." With those words, Infer closed his eyes and thought about what he most valued:the power to protect those he had the opportunity to protect.... All of the sudden, a bolt of lightning crashed to the ground, incinerating all the nearby squirty's. Out of the wreckage, a figure with yellow hair wielding a sword appeared.... And all hell broke loose. With a loud "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" The figure with yellow hair started slashing at all nearby slimes. After the initial shock, Infer started destroying the rest of the slimes until there where no more. --------------------------------------------------------------------- "I'm back and still kicking! Wooot!!!!" The yellow haired figure said. Infer finally realized who it was as he stared at him closer.... "You're Eze, the hero of Arthavana, the wielder of Batootha , the greatest fool on Earth." Infer replied. Eze was a legend, but.....he wasn't as impressive as Infer expected. He was actually kind of annoying. "Glad to be recognized. Where to next, master?" "To find a more powerful unit than you." He said. "Hey! I'm powerful! Right?" Eze responded. And with those words, Infer and co. walked away from Beginner's Prairie and headed to the Cave of Flames, with Eze complaining all the way. But little did they realize that 2 people were on there tail.......... --------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry if this chapter seems a little bit unpolished. I'm not the best writer in the world, but I figured I'd try it for fun. Oh, and expect video game references. They may not be obvious, but they'll be there. And the next chapter won't be Cave of Flames btw. The next chapter will be about the 2 people following Infer's tracks. ------------------------------------------------------------ All constructive criticism and feedback would be appreciated. Thanks for reading/glancing over! Category:Blog posts